Japanese Patent Publication No. 3121614 and U.K. Patent Publication GB2108483A disclose methods of making a microlens by drawing. Such a method forms a cylindrical preform, and heats and draws the preform, thereby forming a cylindrical lens having a cross-sectional form identical to that of the preform.